Infiltration of the feminine State!
by Koneko-sensei
Summary: Sasuke Naruto Sakura & Hinata face a new mission- retrieve the son of Petal country's Fudal lord from KesshoCho. Problem men are very unwelcome in KesshoCho- there is much more to this mission that meets the eye... SasuXNaru - R&R but PLEASE be nice
1. Chapter 1

"Sa-su-ke-chan you're so KUWT in your undercover ninja outfit"

"Shut the hell up Naruto," Sasuke scowled tugging at the hem of the skirt.

"My, my – it's not Naruto Satchan! It's Naru-CHAN!" Naruto sang, twirling his long blonde hair around his pinkie, " You really should learn my sexy no jutsu Satchan – it's just perfect for missions like this!"

"Why the hell do we have to dress up as Kunoichis anyway?!?"

"Baka-chan! Cawse we're trying to infiltrate a **feminine **state! And you herd Tsunade-baba & Sakura-chan tell us about all the stuff they do to mennn!"

Sasuke let out a shudder – but still wondered how he had got landed with a mission like this…

**(FLASHBACK!!!!!)**

"The Petal County?"

"Yes. Their feudal lord has sent Konoha an urgent request for help." Tsunade said resting her chin on her hands, her elbows leant on the desk. "His son. His successor has been kidnapped by his mother."

"His _mother_?" queried Naruto, a bemused look etching across his face.

"Yes. Their have been rumours of the stability of the feudal lord's marriage not being as steady as he liked to make out; but as it seems he and his wife fought over who would take custody over their son. After many arguments his wife left with the boy in the middle of the night and took him to a place where the Feudal lord could not follow."

"Huh? Where? If she's the feudal lords **wife **she's going to be _pretty _well known isn't she? Doesn't that make it easy for her to be followed?"

"Yes well – finding her location isn't the issue here. The location she is taking her son hostage is… Kessho-Cho."

Silence. Bemused Silence.

Disappointed at the lack of reaction Tsunade tried once more with more emphasis.

"Ahem. I said, she has taken her son hostage at… **Kessho-Cho**"

Naruto looked at her blankly.

Sasuke stood with his arms folded waiting for the Hokage to elaborate.

Hinata (who had also been asked to come to the mission briefing) looked at the floor fidgeting with her hands. All she was really thinking was "I get to go on a mission with Naruto-kun!"

Sakura pondered the name – it sounded so familiar, she _knew_ she'd read it somewhere before...

"KESSHO-CHO!" yelled Tsunade jumping to her feet, "COME ON! _KES-SHO-CHO! _THE FEMININE STATE!"

"Huh…so?" said Naruto blankly.

Tsunade sank back into her chair utterly defeated and blown over by Naruto's stupidity.

"You idiot Naruto," chimed in Sakura, "have you never heard of Kessho-Cho?"

"Obviously…" Naruto said shrugging.

"Well a man can't just waltz in there as he pleases! There are severe consequences…" a grim look appeared on Sakura's face.

"Consequences?" enquired Sasuke.

"They do… **awful **things… **terrible**… **unimaginable **things to men…"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged worried looks.

Sakura continued: "Well they with a man's and when he they . After that they and and if the man's lucky they'll but if not they probably by hanging it onto a with a ."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look of mutual terror – both of them vowing to do anything to get out of this mission.

"Yes well," Tsunade said, interrupting their thoughts "that's why the feudal lord has come to us asking for help. All of you must go-" She broke off seeing the looks on Naruto and Sasuke's faces…

"What?" she asked

….

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Ney, Sasu-chan…"

"So it's Sasu-chan now is it?"

"… What's this kids name anyways?"

"You idiot! Don't you ever take in **anything **that you're being told?"

"………Sometimes…….."

"Idiot."

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura had agreed to assemble by the Konoha gates. If this was the case, Sasuke thought, why do we have to walk through the village dressed like this? Sasuke surveyed Naruto as he bounded along a few feet ahead of him. _Why does he seem to be enjoying this so much? _Sasuke asked himself exasperatedly.

Naruto suppressed a giggle as he turned back to look at Sasuke – he couldn't wait until Sakura-chan saw Sasuke dressed in **drag**!

"A crop top." Sasuke said to himself, "why, **WHY **a crop top?"

"I told you should have let me teach you my sexy-no-jutsu!" Naruto hollered back to him.

Sakura paced impatiently whilst Hinata stood fidgeting nervously by the gates.

"That **idiot**Naruto – I'll bet _anything_ he's made Sasuke-kun late," Sakura snarled through gritted teeth.

"Um…. S-Sakura-san…" Hinata stuttered but stopped on Naruto and Sasuke's arrival.

Sakura spun round: "SASKAY-KU-uh…un?"

Unable to contain his amusement Naruto keeled onto the floor, clutching his sides and crying with laughter. Sasuke blushed as Sakura stared unbelievingly at the sight before her. Sasuke-kun. Her beloved Sasuke-kun was stood there, before her wearing a-a _miniskirt and a crop-top. _Why? Kami-sama? Why lord Buddha? Inner Sakura screamed. Why must this happen to her dear Sasuke-kun?

"Sorry we were late," giggled Naruto, "it's just – Sasu-chan had some trouble adjusting his skirt!"

"Sa-Sa-Sasu…Chan?" choked Sakura.

"Uhn! And I'm Naru-chan!" Naruto explained. "Ya see, we have to act like girls don't we? SO! I figured that we should use nicknames! Kay Saku-chaaaaaaaan?"

"Uhm… Naruto-kun?" Hinata piped in.

"Naru-**chan**! We all have to act really close ya know **Hina-chan**!" Naruto sang winking.

"Hah-Hah-Hiii-na-ch-chan?" Stuttered Hinata, swaying slightly as all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks.

"Are you ok Hina-chan," Naruto asked, stepping towards her, placing his hand on her forehead "you look kind of red."

Hinata began to sway more violently than before. As she fell to the ground she wondered if the fact that she still acted like this while Naruto was disguised as a woman made her a little bit bi….

Having gotten tired of the looks he was receiving from Sakura and the sniggers from Naruto, Sasuke finally decided to let Naruto teach him the Sexy no jutsu –

"Curvier"

"Sexier"

"I said SEXIER!"

"That's not sexy Sasuke – that's twisted"

"So Sasuke finds moustaches sexy? Hmmm Who'da thunk it?"

"THAT'S more like it! Hey! Saku-chan! Hina-chan! Come look!"

Hinata and Sakura, who had been resting nearby, gingerly approached – not sure of they wanted to see what was beyond the trees…


	2. Chapter 2

Ohisashiburi! Ehe -.-' it really has been awhile since I updated – GOMENNNNNNNN! Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter and added it to their favourites – I hope you enjoy the next instalment

**Chapter Two**

Hinata racked her brains, trying to think of something that would fill the ghastly silence. She could feel beads of cold sweat condensing on her brow. The tension was really suffocating.

"Ah... Ano..." she started, "that... that is... erm... a very convincingwoman Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke grimaced at her. He met Sakura's gaze and quickly looked away again, his face flushing with shame and embarrassment. Sakura let out a strangled gargle – how could she live on after seeing her beloved Sasuke-kun like that?

"Let's go" muttered Sasuke barging past Naruto and breaking into a run.

"Aww – don't be like that Satchan"

"He's right, let's go" Sakura said solemnly.

She looked at both Naruto and Hinata with cold lifeless eyes. Both felt the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. Scary! They thought in unison as Sakura floated between the two of them.

"Understood!" they gulped, following their team-mates and exchanging frightened glances.

"How much longer can this take??" whined Sakura massaging her feet, "we've been traveling for _five_ days already"

Sasuke frowned, his face buried deep in the map.

"Ithink it's because we've been following stupid _Sasuke's _directions" sneered Naruto.

"Oh, so I'm back to Sasuke now am I?" he asked looking up from the map.

"Well if you think you're manly enough to have -suke in your name," Naruto retorted.

"Shut up Naruto"

"Sure thing **Sasukechan**"

"Don't you be forgetting that you're transformed like this too idiot"

"How could I forget? I did create the sexy no jutsu you know"

"Yeah, but you're so stupid I wouldn't put it past you"

"Well at least **I** didn't get us lost"

"Who said we were lost? If **you** were leading us we really would be lost"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER!"

Sakura sighed, she was getting tired of the two of them bickering but there was no way of stopping them once they were in their stride. Hinata and herself would just have to wait for them to run out of steam. She turned to Hinata:

"Can you take a look around, Hinata-san?"

"Ah- Uhn!" Hinata replied, forming the hand signs to activate her Byakyugan.

"Byakyugan!"

Hinata scanned their surroundings. She could not see anything unusual or out of place. In fact, that was the problem – she couldn't see _anything_. It was like someone had put filter over her Byakyugan. A filter or a – **or a barrier**!

Hinata prayed that she hadn't noticed this too late.

"Sakura-san!" she anxiously exclaimed, "Sakura-san we're-"

Suddenly they were completely surrounded – kunais held at each of their throats. Sakura realised what Hinata was trying to tell her: "Sakura-san _we're here_."

Every one of their captors were women.

"Trespassers!" A deep female voice boomed, "search them!"

Sasuke and Naruto gulped as they were searched by two kunoichi. Both were terrified that they were about to be found out.

"It's okay Fuyuki-sama," one of the searched stated, "they're all women."

"All women, eh? In that case ladies – welcome to **Kessho-Cho**..."

To be continued in chapter 3

...

Okay – I hope you found my story a good read. I'm planning on doing some parings once they get into Kessho-Cho but I'm not sure who to do. I think I originally set out to do some sasuXnaru but I dont think this story carries the right feel for that – iunno, I could bring it round to that if some people wanted. I'm thinking maybe sakuXnaru? Well if anyone would be kind enough to help me – or just wants the story to go a certain way please write a review saying which pairing you'd like(you dont have to review the story just say the paring) Thanks a lot for reading anyway


	3. Chapter 3

(I'm just writing this as I go so I have no idea how the parings are gonna go – or if there's gonna be parings. I'm also doing this and English lit coursework simultaneously, so please be nice if my writing style goes a little off.)

**Chapter 3**

"So you're from Konoha?" Fuyuki-san boomed, "I like what you guys are doing up there! First country with a female -kage!"

"You mean Tsunade-baba?" queried Naruto.

"BABA?!" choked Fuyumi-san, "you call the great Tsunade-sama **BABA**?!"

Naruto shrugged, "well sure, I mean she is like **50** no matter how young she looks."

Fuyuki-san stared at Naruto with wide eyes. She cleared her throat:

"Well... errr," she started, "Konoha... the last remaining survivor of the Uchiha clan lives there, am I right? It's a shame its a male though..."  
Sasuke flinched.

"I know" chimed Naruto, "he's such a pig! He thinks he's god's gift to women!"

Sasuke and Sakura shot Naruto murderous looks. Sasuke forced a casual smile.

"Well... Naru-ch-chan," he muttered through clenched teeth, "that's a bit of an exaggeration isn't it?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "No... not really," he said with an innocent smile.

"What does he do?" Fuyuki-san asked interestedly, leaning in closer to Naruto.

"WELL!" Squealed Naruto, "he'll come up to you like, trying to act all suave – if you get what I mean-"

Fuyuki-san nodded intently.

"- and then he'll stand over you in what he _thinks_ is a manly way. THEN he'll use his signature move – if you know what I mean-"

"Move?"

"Chat up line."

"Oh. What is it?" Fuyuki-san questioned in a hushed tone, unconsciously leaning in even closer than before.

Naruto held back a giggle whilst Sasuke grimaced – he knew that whatever was coming wouldn't be good.

"He tells you..." Naruto stood with his legs widely apart, slightly bent over with one hand on his hip, supposedly imitating Sasuke, "Konoha needs be **YOU** that keeps Uchiha linage from dying out! Help your home town revive its strongest clan – its not just a favour to Konoha – but a favour to **yourself**."

Sasuke let out a low gargling sound. Sakura spluttered loudly, her hands which were clenched into fists shaking with anger. Fuyuki-san surveyed them with a suspicious look.

"Those two are still suffering from the memories of his advances" Naruto quickly cut in, "Ne! Hina-chan!" he grinned nudging Hinata.

"Ah-ah Y-YES!" gasped Hinata turning cherry.

Seemingly convinced, Fuyuki-san looked away.

"The village's gates should be coming into sight right about now" she noted.

A huge set of gates loomed on the horizon. Its doors seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, rays of red, yellow, green and purple radiated off its surface. The Konoha nin gasped as they each realised that the doors didn't _seem _to be sparkling, they **were **sparkling. The two massive doors were both shaped from pure crystal.

"beautiful isn't it," smiled Fuyuki-san proudly before bringing her fist down on the door three times.

"State your names!" someone bellowed from behind the entrance.

"Fuyuki-Cell accompanying visiting Konoha Kunoichi"

"Entrance granted" the voice replied.

The giant doors swung open revealing dusty streets, ramen stalls and simple looking buildings. Unconsciously the Konoha "Kunoichi" each let out an exhale of underwhelment – no-one wanted to admit to the fact they all secretly possessed the naïve notion that the streets would be paved with crystal – as would the buildings and stores. Well – not quite no-one:

"Is this it?" asked Naruto flatly.

"NARUTO!" barked Sasuke and Sakura in unison, turning to Fuyuki-san and giving a rapid apology.

Fuyuki-san laughed as they walked through the massive crystal structure, "Don't worry about it – I can see how you would get the wrong idea by the country's name Naru-san."

"Why just the gates?" Naruto asked, looking a little bemused.

"We are just a small country, not poor but not rich either," explained Fuyuki-san, "we wanted something that we could share throughout the whole community – something we could feel proud of. The gates... they just seemed the right thing. They are important to us. Most of the women that come here come for a feeling of sanctuary and safety, it is those gates that keep them safe from the evils outside." Fuyuki-san was quiet for a minute, the Konoha-nin joined her in her thoughtful silence.

Whilst this silence drew on, far across on the other side of Kessho-Cho, in a dark, confined room which – unknown to the person inside it was build deep under the foundations of the home of the Kesshokage. This Person was bond and gagged tightly but this did not stop him from struggling and squirming. His usually pale face was flushed and his silver hair that extended to the nape of his neck was stuck to his forehead with sweat. The trim silhouette of a woman approached the boy from behind, rolling over in his struggles he caught sight of the woman's face. His eyes rounded in fear and he let out a muffled scream of pain as the woman brought her foot down on his stomach.

"Hmph!" She spat, "I can see how your mother can't stand to look at you _young master –_ you look just like that worthless father of yours."

Muffled Cursing.

The woman laughed mirthlessly, squatted down and grabbed the boy by the fringe bringing her face forward so that they were both nearly nose to nose.

"You're father betrayed your mother, like all men eventually do," she hissed spraying his face with spit, "at least your father leaving her for another man opened her eyes to the evil of your species..." an evil grin broke out over her face, distorting her features into a grotesque mask.

The boy managed to shake the gag from his face:

"YOU BITCH!" he snarled, "what are you planning to do?!"

She laughed again – her glare filled with mocking.

"Do you think I'm such an idiot that I would reveal my plans to YOU?! Hah! Don't be such a fool!"

The woman got to her feet, pulling the young master up with her, still holding onto his hair. He whimpered in pain:

"..b-bitch" he groaned as she threw him to the floor.

Her laughter followed her out the door, when she slammed the metal door shut he heard his captor pull several heavy bolts across and turn a rusty key in the door's lock.

And so Himura Akihiko son of the petal country's feudal lord, who left his wife 2 weeks ago following his 6 month affair with his royal advisor Fukui Mitsuo who consequently was a male, was left alone in a pitch black room completely bound. Akihiko had learnt to accept his father's choice, he was just content with seeing him happy after growing up witnessing countless arguments between his father and mother. Although their marriage had not been a happy one, the separation had destroyed his mother. Her pride had been shattered and for Himura Kin this was enough to push her to the edge. With her sanity continuing to slip through her fingers she had drugged her son and with the help of a group of her council women stole away in the night. Her destination – Kessho-Cho.

**(And so the plot thickens! hahahha R&R pllleeaase BUT BE NICEEEEE! Btw I don't think "underwhelment" is an actual word. I have actually had a whole load of inspiration for this D so please keep reading!! and also I just finished writing this at 2 in the morning while watching my scrubs DVD so sorry if there's any odd errors )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Fuyuki-san," Naruto began while they were being led through the town by Fuyuki, towards the residence of the Kesshokage, "why are **you **here?"

"Me?" she blinked, surprised, "Oh, I was born here."

"EH?!" Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stopped in their tracks and whipped round to face Fuyuki.

She laughed, "My mother came here when she was heavily pregnant, she..." Fuyuki's face fell a little, "she was in very poor health... to say the least..." Fuyuki frowned, "Some of her bones were broken and she was covered in bruises – presumably inflicted by my father. She gave birth to me two days after arriving and... she died straight after."

"Fuyuki-san, I'm so sorry" Sakura said sympathetically, her brow furrowed in sadness.

Fuyuki smiled in response, "Oh, no, no don't be. Since then I've been in Kesshokage-sama's care."

"Kesshokage?"

"She's the village's main protector, although she is not accepted as one of the 5 -kages, we still regard her as our leader." Fuyuki's violet eyes sparkled with pride, "She told me that my mother named me – right before she died. Fuyuki – it was her name too. Kesshokage-sama said... she said that I resemble my mother a lot appearance-wise."

Fuyuki swept a lock of her curly, ebony-coloured hair behind one ear slightly lost in thoughts of her mother.

"Your mother must have been very beautiful," Naruto noted sincerely.

Colour rushed to her porcelain cheeks, she raised her hands in an almost apologetic gesture:

"Oh no! No! Naru-san, your too kind!"

Naruto laughed, the atmosphere was suddenly light again – well aside from a fidgeting Hinata who was gazing at Fuyuki with a jealous glint in her white eyes. Nobody noticed this of course, Hinata was too quiet for any of her actions to really stand out.

"Ha,ha. No Fuyuki-san _you're _too modest!" Naruto grinned.

"He's right," Sakura agreed, nodding intently.

Fuyuki was too flattered to notice that Sakura used **He **when referring to Naruto – Sasuke on the other hand was not. _He _saw that some of Fuyuki's attendants also noticed this, _he _could see a portion of the group looking at Sakura and Naruto strangely, _he _saw some of them nudging each other and whispering.

"Please regard us kindly" the four ninja from Konoha said in unison bowing low to the Kesshokage.

The trim, sandy haired woman eyed the shinobi suspiciously. Her elbows were resting on the large desk she was sat behind and her head was perched on her hands.

"... and you say that they are all female" she inquired, addressing Fuyuki.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Did you confirm it yourself?"

"No Ma'am – I had my subordinates check-"

"YOU FOOL!" the Kesshokage growled, jumping to her feet and slamming her hands down on the table, "How can you be sure they are definitely women if you do not check yourself?"

"Kesshokage-sama" Fuyuki gasped her face falling into a picture of hurt for a split second before she managed to compose herself and bow deeply, "my apologies my lady – I was careless."

The Kesshokage exhaled sharply and marched towards the nin looking them up and down. The pure aggressiveness of her leer was enough to make Sasuke and Naruto break into a cold sweat. Naruto gulped dryly whilst Sasuke's hands balled into fists.

"YOU!" She barked her arm extending forward in a sharp movement.

Naruto and Sasuke's bodies stiffened and then immediately relaxed as the Kesshokage grabbed a mortified Sakura by the scruff of the neck.

"Who are you trying to fool?" she snapped, spraying Sakura's face with tiny droplets of spit.

Sakura choked and spluttered torn between feelings of anger, embarrassment and fear.

Naruto exploded with laughter. Tears spurted from his eyes and streamed down his cheeks while he gasped for air, even Sasuke couldn't refrain from smirking.

Hinata cupped her hand over her mouth and looked worried. She timidly raised her other hand towards Sakura as if to try and pat her on the arm in reassurance or comfort, but retracted it quickly when she met the kesshokage's gaze.

Sakura suddenly found her voice:

"I'M A GIRL DAMMIT!" She screeched pulling away from the Kesshokage, massaging her neck.

The Kesshokage's face reddened and a large vein started to protrude from her forehead and throb violently.

"Fine" She breathed, straightening up, and turning to Fuyuki "Go outside and check that _she _is telling the truth."

Fuyuki gave a short bow and lead Sakura out the room. They returned minutes later, Fuyuki confirmed to the Kesshokage that Sakura was indeed telling the truth.

Sakura rejoined the Konoha-nin unable to look Sasuke in the eye and crushing Naruto's toes beneath her sandal when he dared to laugh.

"Fuyuki, show the Konoha Shinobi to the rooms where they be staying."

"Yes ma'-"

"Wait," interrupted Naruto, "aren't you gonna ask _**why **_we're here?"

The Kesshokage's face transformed into a tender expression, a smile flickered across her lips turning her into a complete stranger.

"All women are welcome here, they need no reason to seek comfort here – or excuse to receive it."

With that they were all lead out of the room by Fuyuki, who turned to give one final bow when she reached the door and then shut it carefully behind her.

"The Kesshokage she comes off at first... a little hostile, but she has good reason to be like that – the things she has lived though... she has faced many hardships and overcome them, as you can see underneath she is a gentile person – we all respect her very much. I am so very grateful for what she has done for me. -- ah! Sakura-san I am so terribly sorry for before!" Fuyuki cried turning to Sakura and bowing again, her face a little embarrassed and worried.

Sakura looked as if she was trying to blot out the afternoons events and raised a hand to silence her:

"no" she sighed, her other hand masking her face, "no, forget it -- don't talk about it any more -- just show us our rooms."

Feeling obliged to her wishes Fuyuki lead the party down several flights of stairs.

"Wow, we're going really far down" Observed Naruto after the eighth staircase.

Fuyuki turned and smiled, "Yes the building goes deep down into the earth – nearly two whole miles, but the floors that are the furthest down are just used as storerooms as they are naturally cool. Don't worry, this is the last flight for you."

Turning down into a large corridor, they had reached their destination at last. Two doors stood adjacent to each other.

"The rooms are for two people each – so you'll have to split. There is a bath 3 doors down and on the left – the door's marked so you can't miss it. Bathe whenever you feel the need, I will leave you to get settled and will send for you when it is time to dine-- please excuse me." Fuyuki bowed low and then smiled warmly at her new acquaintances, they returned the smile – even the raven haired slightly "closed off" looking girl. Fuyuki left them feeling quite happy and content with the new friends she had made.

**Okay – now I am _really _thinking of turning this into a naruXsasu fic. Please PLEASE review and say whether you'd prefer it to have some SasuXnaru or hina/sakuXnaru or sasuXsaku – I love getting reviews so Pllleasee go for it D But BE NICE – I am very fragile. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so soooo sorry to the people who were against Sasu/Naru but I'm gonna have to go that way – please don't hate me -.-' I feel really bad for the people who didn't want it :'( I'm SORRY!! The only thing I had any ideas for was a sasunaru fic and I got a Veeeeerry convincing review for S/N so that's what I went with – don't worry it's not going to be TOO graphic I expect – well not much at all, a tiny bit possibly... well not tiny but – not smut. A little bit – I don't know Que Sara Sara as Dorris Day says ;) Im also writing an Essay on Edgar Allen Poe at the same time as this :O**

**Chapter 5**

"Ugh" Sasuke grunted throwing down his rucksack onto the bed and dispelling the sexy no jutsu.

Naruto collapsed onto the adjacent bed and did the same.

"Boy!" he sighed, "staying transformed all the time really drains your chakra!"

Sasuke glanced sideways at him. He was obviously exhausted, his cheeks were red and sweat was condensing on his forehead. Sasuke felt a bead of sweat drop from his own forehead. He held the back of his hand several millimetres away from his cheek – the head radiating off it showed him that he was also flushed.

Naruto heaved his body into an upright position and looked at Sasuke:

"Want to go in the onsen?"

Sasuke looked at him surprised, then cleared his throat and said, "Err_-hem. _We will have to be of... well... that there wont be anyone else in the baths – we don't want any problems to... _arise_"

Naruto's looked deeply confused for a moment, but his mouth soon formed a small "O" as realisation hit him .

"Ah." he said pressing his lips tightly together.

Sasuke nodded silently in response.

"Hinata!" Exclaimed Naruto, "she could keep watch! Her Byakyugan is perfect – she'll be able to see women coming to the baths from miles off - **literally**!"

Sasuke scowled at him, "You idiot, if she does that she'll be able to see _us _too."

"Not necessarily!" he piped jumping up and grabbing Sasuke by the arm and pulling him towards the door, "not if she stands with us in her blind spot!"

Naruto's sudden show of intuition left Sasuke speechless as he let Naruto drag him out the room and through the door that lead out into the hallway. Realising that they were both still in their original forms Sasuke yanked his arm free from Naruto and pulled him roughly back into the room. The shock at Sasuke's sudden protest disorientated Naruto, making him trip over his own feet and send them both crashing to the ground.

"YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Sasuke from on top of his human safety mat, "ARE YOU COMPLETELY RETARDED?? WHAT IF SOMEONE HAD--"

A violent blush exploded on Sasuke's face as he realised how compromising the positions they were both in really were.

"Oi Sasuke," grunted Naruto from beneath him, "could you hurry up and get off like – _**now**_."

Sasuke jumped up, recovering his senses and seizing Naruto by the collar.

"_- what if some one had seen us you bastard?_" he whispered in a deadly tone, "_You'd have killed us all._"

Naruto ashamedly shifted his gaze away from Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled pathetically as Sasuke let go of him.

Sasuke turned so his back was facing Naruto – he knew that if he looked at Naruto, even if it was just for a second, he would immediately forgive him.

_He's like a little puppy, _Sasuke thought whilst tugging at his hair in exasperation (this, Naruto could not see due to the fact he had collapsed back onto his knees and was staring at the ground), _He's so hyper-active and destructive but when you scold him one look in his eyes and you can't help but forgive him. _

Knowing that there was no way they were going to get anything done and that whatever he did Sasuke was going to end up forgiving Naruto, Sasuke turned round with a sighand said:

"So, I thought we were going to the Onsen – unless you've secretly learnt some kind of Telepathy no jutsu, we have to go ask Hinata and Sakura to keep watch--... dobe..."

"Make sure you keep us in you're blind-spot Hinata," warned Naruto, waving his finger at her jokingly.

"R-right!" She mumbled.

Sakura peered at her sideways:

_She must be tempted, _muttered her inner self, _OH! HOW I WISH I POSESSED BYAKUGAN!! Then I could see my beloved Sasuke-kun in all his splendour..._

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Sakura snapped out of her perverted thoughts to find Naruto- or "Naru-chan"'s face mere millimetres away from her own.

"TOO CLOSE!" she screamed smashing her fist into Naru-chan's skull in a powerful upper cut.

"Ahhh" groaned Naruto, getting up and rubbing his chin whist Sasuke scowled at... Sakura?

_Is he glaring at me?? _Sakura wondered nervously, _Maybe he's angry that I'm keeping him from his bath..._

"C'mon" Sasuke grumbled, grabbing Naruto by the elbow and pulling him into the bath house.

"No Peeking Hinata!" Naruto called as he disappeared round the door frame.

Sakura sighed and turned to Hinata, who was still blushing from Naruto's final comment and prodded her gently on the arm. Hinata flustered about, looking away from the Onsen door embarrassedly as she formed the hand signs to activate her Byakyugan.

After confirming that the hot springs were in her blind spot she gave Sakura a little nod. Sakura rapped on the door three times to signal to the boys – they would use the same signal if Hinata saw anybody approaching with the intention of bathing.

Hinata scanned each floor above them and then the floors below. Just as Fuyuki-san had said, most of the rooms were uninhabited and used for storage. To be safe she strained her eyes so that her vision stretched to floors that were buried deep, deep into the ground.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the flicker of a heartbeat. Something alive was being kept down there. Down in a room sandwiched between a room holding cold meats and one containing vegetables Hinata could see the unmistakeable pounding of a human heartbeat.

"SAKURA-SAN!" she yelped rushing down the corridor without thinking, "follow me!"

"Ah! Hinata-san! Wait!" Sakura called after her as she descended the stairs and disappeared from sight. Sakura looked from the spot where Hinata had been to the door of the onsen where Sasuke and Naruto were sure to be bathing. After dithering for a minute she came to a decision and hurried after Hinata without looking back.

If she had looked back, Sakura would have noticed the small group of women rounding the corner, their arms laden with towels and bath soaps. Unfortunately she did not, _unfortunately _Naruto and Sasuke **were **bathing and _**UNFORTUNATELY **_those women _**WERE**_ approaching the baths to bathe and there was no Sakura or Hinata to stop them.

**Please review :D and don't hate me for making it Sasu/Naru. This chapter has taken me agess to write – I got an A for my Edgar Allan Poe essay :D (not that you really needed to know – I just wanted to gloat ;P **

**There is more Sasu/Naru to come :3 – that was hardly anything really, not even a taster. Well... it should get better :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahhh~ I just _love _having a loooong soak at the end of the day~"

"Himura-san you sound just like an old Baa-chan!"

"Misaki-chan, when one has been in the world as long as I have you start to appreciate the smaller things in life as the finer things."

"Hi-san we're all the same age..."

"Physically maybe Emi-chin, but I prefer to think of myself being wise beyond my years."

Sasuke and Naruto froze at the sound of the impending female voices. They dove for cover under the misty soap-filled water and hoped that the steam from the baths would keep them hidden long enough to preform the transformation. As the silhouettes of three women slid into the water Naruto managed to change but Sasuke, not being used to exerting so much chakra in one day could not complete his transformation. He sent Naruto a panicked look, using his eyes to indicate to his crotch. Naruto understood almost immediately pulled the towel he had been using from around his body and thrust it at Sasuke.

"Ah!" exclaimed one of the girls pointing to the area in which Naruto and Sasuke were bathing.

"H-hello there," Naruto said rigidly, nudging Sasuke repeatedly with his elbow.

Sasuke pulled the towel around him making sure everything was covered before rising slightly and uttering a stiff greeting.

" My name is Naru and this is Sasu – er – Satchan, We-"  
"Ahhhhh~ you must be those Konoha-nin!" interrupted the girl who had pointed.

"Misaki-chan, it's rude to interrupt people," the taller woman stepped in front of the petite Misaki-chan "I do apologise for our friend Konoha-nin, please forgive her"

"err... no problem.." answered Naruto nervously.

Misaki bounded forward pushing Himura-san out of her way so that see was free to cut in front of her and face Naru directly. She grabbed Naru by the hands and grinned.

"Naru-chan ne?" she asked sweetly.

Naruto tried to pull back slightly but Misaki held her in such an impassable grip that she could not move.

"Yes... you are... Misaki-chan?" Naru replied forcedly.

Misaki beamed with delight, "Yes yes!!! I'm so happy you know my name! I didn't even tell you! You're so cute Naru-chan!!" she squealed.

The tall sandy haired Himura-san glared at Naru mirroring the look the half-transformed Sasuke was giving to Misaki-chan who remained oblivious as she was fixated on Naruto. The third woman, Emi-chan, smiled knowingly and touched Himura on the arm. Himura's heavily lashed green eyes settled on her and she let Emi pull her away from the new nin. Misaki whipped round and pouted at the sight of her companions leaving her without an audience.

"Huuuuuuuuuyu~" she sulked adopting the cutest look she could muster, "Hi-chin~ Emi-pyon~ don't leave me."

The two kunoichi remained very deliberately ignorant to her. Misaki turned her attention onto Sasuke – noticing with pleasure the aggravated look that appeared every time she moved closer to Naru. She placed her arms around Naru's shoulders and perched her chin on the top of one, looking directly into Sasuke's eyes, an evil grin of realisation spread across her face.

"Naru-chin! Naru-chin!" she exclaimed pulling Naruto round in a circle, "Why don't you sit with me at dinner tonight!"

"Err... that's..." Naruto searched for an excuse whilst Misaki gazed up at her expectantly. It was less of a question and more of a command. Her look was seemingly innocent enough, but there was something beneath it – something quite sinister and threatening that made Naruto feel obliged to comply.

"Yay!!!!!!" Misaki squealed swinging him round some more.

Unable to suppress his annoyance any longer, Sasuke pulled Naruto from Misaki's shoulder death-grip. He stepped in front of Naru and glared profusely at Misaki, Naruto gazed at him in surprise.

"Sasuk-Sa-chan, Wha-" he questioned in bemusement.

Sasuke and Misaki opened their mouths, both on the verge of spurting something confrontational at the other when-

"**That's enough Misaki," **Emi cut in. Her face hard and her eyes stone-cold.

Misaki glared at her for a moment, then knowing there was nothing she could do when Emi thought that she'd gone too far, she pouted and sighed – defeated.

"Fi~ne," she whined, managing to give the word two syllables.

Sasuke did not relax though, he remained in front of Naruto, so tense that all of the tendons in his back were visible. Naruto's stomach somersaulted wildly as he noted this, he found himself transfixed by the beauty of it, he studied each dip and curve – the smooth outlines of every muscle. Sasuke was unaware of how intensely he was being observed, for his sight was still fixed upon the three suspicious kunoichi.

Himura-san rose and turned to head out of the baths, Emi did the same – neither said a word. Misaki watched them, still sulking, she let out a little wail as the two woman began to pull on their clothes continuing to ignore her. She jumped out of the water and stomped over to them, yanking her clothes over her head – all playfulness gone. She was a spoilt child denied the shiniest new toy in the play ground – but still determined to obtain it. As Misaki followed Himura and Emi through the door she spun around to face Naru and Sasuke for a final time. As she turned the transition of her facial expressions was not fast enough – the smile did not reach her eyes in time. This shot a shiver of fear down the spines of the two boys and even when the door shut behind her neither boy could fully relax.

*

"Are you sure about this Hinata-san?" Sakura whispered as they crept silently down the spiralling stone steps. The air was moist and freezing due to how far underground they were, if their breath was condensing in front of them it was impossible to tell as there was hardly any light at all. The dim paraffin lamps which hung halfway up the damp, moss laden walls were spaced out a few meters too far apart. Hinata took a couple of seconds to reply, her mind was fully focused using the Byakyugan to bring them closer to that heartbeat.

"Please follow me Sakura-san," she answered with timid assertion.

They proceeded with making their way down towards the mysterious heartbeat, Hinata concentrating so hard that she was oblivious to the familiar face that was coming into view.

"What are you two doing?" Fuyuki questioned – more surprised than suspicious. Her arms were laden with fresh fruit and vegetables, she was obviously taking them down for storage.

"Ah!" exclaimed Sakura, a look of guilty embarrassment decorating her features, "We were just... just-uh-exploring!"

Fuyuki smiled kindly at them, "I think it would be best if you left your exploration until you had an attendant to supervise you – the tunnels down here go very deep, it's extremely easy for one to get lost."

"We understand," chorused the other two girls bowing low then dashing up the stairs as fast as possible. They stopped only when they reached the top and fell onto their knees, panting uncontrollably.

"Th-uh-hah-thank god it was Fuyuki-san that found us," spluttered Sakura, Hinata nodded in agreement. A sudden chill filled the air around them. The hairs on the backs of their necks stood right on end – something evil was approaching. A thundering battle aura unlike anything they had ever experienced. Both girls turned their heads, the rest of their bodies frozen with fear and exhaustion. The sight that greeted their eyes was most terrifying, nothing could have possibly prepared them for the wrath of an angry Uchiha in a mini-skirt.

"SA-KU-RA~" Sasuke growled looming over her shaking with fury.

"Sasuke-kun...Eh-ehehehehe~ " She laughed nervously whilst cowering in fear, "eh-enjoy your b-bath?"

**Getting more of the Sasu/Naru in there =3 lol – how'd you like my juxtaposition in there? "timid assertion" yes it was deliberate haaha. Please Review – but constructive criticism if you want to criticise, please, as ever I am very fragile about my writing =)**


End file.
